


A Second Helping (or: What to do with an Enemy that won't stay down)

by Cherry_Red_Ink



Series: Darts and Blasters and Flamethrowers, oh my! [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Tarro Blood being Tarro Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Red_Ink/pseuds/Cherry_Red_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think killing off 2/3s of the Bounty Hunter's team would be enough for Tarro Blood. Instead, he ends up sending someone else to finish his would-be rival once and for all. I asked myself why he'd do that if he thought as highly of himself as he tries to make us believe he does so here's a short piece dealing with it.</p><p>Spoilers for Bounty Hunter Hutta Story Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Helping (or: What to do with an Enemy that won't stay down)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters displayed in this piece of fiction. I am merely bowering them for the entertainment of my readers and myself with no profit other than (hopefully) personal pleasure in reading and writing being gained by all parties involved. If this piece of fiction is deemed offensive by the legal owners of Star Wars: The Old Republic, their legal representatives or the website administration it shall of course be removed with full apologies extended.

“This is rather disappointing, Sedyn,” Tarro says nonchalantly as the holo recording of Braden's protégé taking down Vexx and his crew flickers a handspan above the ship's holoterminal. “One would think that someone claiming to be a 'Corellian Champion Quick-Draw Artist' would possess some sort of skill with a blaster and more than one functioning brain cell.”

“It must have been very lonely,” Sedyn comments thoughtfully, observing the recording. Braden's little protégé is more capable than they thought and the apparent ease with which Vexx's croonies and the Corellian himself were taken down is quite vexing in and of itself. 

“I do not believe for a single second that this man was capable of robbing fifteen Imperial pay stations. The Imperial military cannot possibly be _that_ incompetent! And look at him! A stranger walks right up to him after killing his crew and this Vexx character doesn't even draw his weapon but wastes time and breathe on self-adulation. He could have killed that little upstart and saved us all a lot of trouble but no, he has to bask in his delusions of grandeur instead,” Blood says, shooting the Corellian's holo image a derisive glare as it engages in a duel with the hunter Braden intended to guide through the Great Hunt. “He's not even very good, is he?” he adds after a few moments when Vexx's likeness sinks to the floor, defeated and dead.

Sedyn remains silent. The truth is: Vexx was skilled, but not skilled enough. There's strategy and tactical thinking behind the bounty hunter's every move. No blaster bolt or missile fired at the target is wasted but geared to taking down the target as efficiently as possible. It is plain to see now why Braden chose to enlist this particular hunter and even without the older man's guidance this one might be a problem seeing as while him and Tarro are reviewing the upstart's performance at Jiguuna Space Port, the upstart is already out and about, working on gaining Nem'ro's favor. Sedyn knows that Tarro will never admit it, but this one might actually be worthy of joining the Great Hunt; might actually pose a real threat to his victory.

“She must know by now that her team is dead,” Tarro murmurs. “What is she after? Vengeance?” The Mandalorian laughs sharply. Vengeance? What a ridiculous notion! Vengeance implies a sense of honor and honor, as Tarro very well knows, is dead. A cold smirk settles on the Mandalorian's features. “Well, well... what should one do with an enemy that does not stay down, Sedyn?”

“Remind them of their place, of course,” the cyborg answers quietly.

“Exactly. Find me a suitable reminder. Someone who knows how to deal with this little fraud. I'm not planning on wasting any more of my valuable time on this abyssmal mudball. Dromund Kaas is waiting.”

 

Standing over the slowly cooling body of her Rodian would-be assassin, Shai'yera seethes quietly. _”Did she call Braden 'weak'?”_ Mako's voice asks incredulously over the com link. 

“Yeah. And she called me a fraud,” the hunter replies through gritted teeth. It is an ironic statement, coming from the stooge of Tarro Blood, who has decided that sabotage and buying off the competition will give him a greater chance to win the Great Hunt than any real skill he might possess would. And _she_ is supposedly the fraud? She balls the fingers of her left hand into a fist, then looks up to meet Juda's gaze. The Twi'lek's expression is a carefully constructed mask of calmness, but her green eyes are assessing the hunter, trying to figure out what she'll be doing next. The blaster slips back into its holster as Shai'yera takes a step forward, indicating the dead body with a sharp jab of her thumb over her shoulder. 

“Sorry about that mess, Juda. I'll clean it up in a minute,” she says and the female behind the counter relaxes visibly. 

“Don't worry about it. This is nothing. Happens all the time. You should see what Kaliyo does to the poor buggers trying to cause trouble here. That's a real mess. Just go on. I'll have someone deal with it. You don't want to keep Nem'ro waiting.”

There's no time to waste thinking about Tarro digging his own grave deeper with every breathe he takes when she's dealing with a Hutt, but one of these days she swears she's going to show that pompous asshole what she's made off. In the meantime, she's going to make sure that he knows she's still around.

 

“Nails is dead.”

“This is disappointing on so many levels, Sedyn. Oh well. I guess Rodians are not what they used to be. Let us hope then, that Rarsk lives up to his people's reputation and corrects that little mistake of yours. This room needs a Trandoshan head anyway...”


End file.
